


【帝狼帝/ABO】烈酒和瘾头猎魔人

by SUN03



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双a
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SUN03/pseuds/SUN03
Summary: “我在易感期。”恩希尔平淡地说。“现在我们能继续了吗？”“哦。”杰洛特说。然后二十秒后他又说，“啥？”-更新中-
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, 帝狼, 帝狼帝
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ＊很久远的脑洞，涉及一点原著  
> ＊黄色小品文（大概）

＊

对于猎魔人的生命来说，有太多事情发生的过分突然又毫无征兆。

再次踏进尼弗迦德皇帝的书房算一件。

＊

在走进这间书房的一瞬间，杰洛特就开始感到眩晕。

不是心情导致的眩晕，他没有那种像贵妇一样喜欢扶着额头天旋地转再姿势优雅动人地晕倒在地的癖好。这种眩晕感更像是一种飘飘然，就好像一口闷下二十瓶上好的浓缩矮人烈酒外加二十瓶高浓度的白海鸥— —他甚至为此喉头发紧，一种饥渴从他的脊椎流过— —而那好闻的、令人发狂的酒香依旧弥漫在空气中。

“嗨。”他喉头发紧地说，“在你开始说话之前— —皇家酒窖是今天开放吗？”

“什么？”背着手的尼弗迦德皇帝皱起了眉，他的脸色以面无表情的标准来说也绝对不太好看。“猎魔人，我希望你能保有自己所剩无几的职业道德。”他在所剩无几那几个字上加了重音，“鉴于你没能带回来我的女儿，而我们现在正准备商量一个委托。”

“不。”杰洛特感觉自己的舌头不受控制，“只是，你没有闻到这屋子里的酒味吗？很昂贵激烈的那种酒味。”

恩希尔的表情一瞬间变得微妙，他颔首站定，用一种难以言喻的表情看着猎魔人。“你很喜欢？”

“我们可以重新商量一下委托的报酬。”杰洛特说完，差点咬到自己的舌头。

我会后悔的。杰洛特想。但我现在该死的真的很想喝到这瓶酒。或许两瓶，或者一箱，倘若恩希尔是个足够慷慨的雇主。

“很遗憾，皇家酒窖没有开放。”恩希尔轻轻挑着一边的眉头，他琥珀色的眼睛里带了点寡淡的……嘲弄？

杰洛特没能想出一个好的形容词。他的大脑有些不甚清醒，而显然恩希尔接下来的话语显然没能为他清醒过来提供一丝一毫的帮助。

“我在易感期。”恩希尔平淡地说。“现在我们能继续了吗？”

“哦。”杰洛特说。然后二十秒后他又说，“啥？”

恩希尔皱起了眉，他看起来有些不耐烦了。“据我所知，你同我一样，也是一名Alpha，猎魔人。你理应知晓易感期是什么。”

“哦。”杰洛特说，“是的。我是啊。”

然后他想，操啊，完蛋了。

＊

“所以你爱上恩希尔了？”

浑浑噩噩的一周里，杰洛特几乎骑着萝卜一路快跑，落荒而逃到了诺维格瑞。不知道是幸运还是不幸，他在码头碰见了刚从史凯利杰回来的兰伯特。后者一身的水鬼味儿，铠甲缝里还带着女海妖的鳞片，明显是刚潜完某个海底洞穴，就蹭了条商船漂了回来。

“不。”杰洛特闷声道，“不可能。维瑟米尔在上，他可是— —”

他本想说恩希尔可是个alpha，天杀的尼弗迦德皇帝，希里的亲爹。可这些荒谬的称呼叠加在一起也比不上他感受到的操蛋的万分之一。

“他可是恩希尔恩瑞斯。”杰洛特最后只能这样说。他往自己嘴里灌了一大口瑞达尼亚啤酒，第一反应却是这玩意着实寡淡难喝到不行— —跟他那天闻到的信息素相比。

“那最起码，你爱上了他的信息素，这不可否认吧？”兰伯特狭促地冲他挤挤眼睛— —猥琐地，杰洛特在心里更正。“纯属好奇，你们也不是第一次见面了，怎么会才闻到这味道？”

“你也是个Alpha，应该知道Alpha的易感期三个月才一次吧。想碰到也是缘分。”杰洛特干巴巴地说。

“可一次能持续半个月呢。”兰伯特说，然后他骤然摆出了一副恍然大悟的表情— —猥琐的，杰洛特再次更正— —“也是，宫廷那么多omega，那老皇帝肯定用不着把易感期憋过去，早搞早完事。不像咱们，找家妓院还要双倍价钱，说什么接易感期的活很辛苦— —老实讲，只用躺在那里享受不就好了？要是我有一对儿奶子，我一定满心欢喜地去当个妓。”

“你高看了自己的技术，”杰洛特面无表情，语气嘲讽，“还低看了干这行的技术含量。”

兰伯特难得没回击，但他的眼神突然放得悠长，这不由得让杰洛特感到更加不妙。

“我不奇怪你为什么这么大反应，”兰伯特说，“可能他的味道很淡，但老实说，正常人基本闻不到的糊味进了我们的鼻子也跟飞龙山脉全着火了一样。只是，这味道真有这么好闻？”

杰洛特认真回想了一下当时的感受，一股热流就这样极其轻易的从他的下腹苏醒。

“我当场闻硬了。”他缓慢地说，“好闻的— —难以想象。”然后他讲给了兰伯特听，那些关于白海鸥、矮人烈酒和各种煎药的比喻听的对方眼神一阵阵发直，连干了三杯烈酒。

“比那个贵的吓人爱维露还香？”兰伯特轻声问。

“比艾斯艾斯还香。”杰洛特沉痛地说。艾斯艾斯是公认最高档的酒品，一瓶陈酿顶的上十桶奇达利斯或者阿尔巴河流域的尼弗迦德酒。他不指望兰伯特喝过这个，但整片大陆没有人不知道艾斯艾斯的盛名。

“…真得劲啊，这皇帝。”兰伯特果然被折服了，然后他看向杰洛特，“要不你试试？说不定他喜欢刀疤脸和苍白屁股呢，南方佬总是有些怪癖。我记得他们那儿，两个Alpha也算不得大事。”

“滚开，兰伯特。”杰洛特闷闷不乐地推了他一下，又蓄意点了两杯相当昂贵的波米诺葡萄酒。“今天的都记你账上。”

出乎意料的，兰伯特只是耸耸肩，没做什么抗议。这几乎让杰洛特感到意外了，或许不是海底洞穴，他想，这家伙绝对洗劫了波海盗。不，两波。

“希里呢？”又喝了半盅酒，兰伯特问。“你们不是一起踏上猎魔之路了吗？”

“我们在威伦分开了，”杰洛特说，“她一路向北，我一路朝南。我们约好冬天在凯尔莫罕碰面。”

“好主意。”兰伯特点点头，“所以你准备什么时候跟恩希尔操一顿？现在才刚入秋，时间早着呢。”

杰洛特这次甚至懒得搭理他。

＊

他在随后的两个月内都没见过、也没怎么想起过恩希尔。他有合理理由，这是真的。恩希尔在他被酒香搞的晕头转向时还非常高效的给了他一份狩魔合约，那几乎是个长期契约了— —扫荡尼弗迦德战线上的食尸鬼— —鉴于战争在冬季前不会停止，死亡人数只会攀升，食尸鬼理所应当繁衍生息。杰洛特那时还带着一个半硬的下半身和一个混沌的大脑感到疑惑，“为什么不用雷索？他才是你的皇家猎魔人。”

“正因如此，他必须去完成那些你不会去做的任务，而不是在狩猎怪物上浪费时间。”恩希尔甚至没有抬眼看他，只是不停地（散发着该死的美妙的酒香的）在写着什么。“去吧，猎魔人，履行你的合约。”

这让他在尼弗迦德军营附近得到了一个稳定的帐篷和三餐供给，也不用为两张老山羊皮而被士兵们撵的四处乱窜。不管杰洛特是否愿意承认，尼弗迦德士兵的素质和礼貌程度远比瑞达尼亚人高多了。没人会在他驱逐食腐生物时冲他的后脑勺招呼石头或者烂苹果，也没人会在他走近时吐口水— —他倒是花了点时间才习惯这些待遇。

然后是第一阵冬风南下，带着呼啸的寒流以不可抵挡之势贯穿大陆中部。当杰洛特在某个清晨从帐篷里走出，发现营地前的小水洼结冰时，他就意识到该回家了。

“早上好，猎魔人。”在他刚走出帐篷没两步时，就碰见了晨练回来、气喘吁吁的军需官。他是个微胖的中年男性Beta，已经在过去的几个月中跟杰洛特相熟起来了。“冬风阵阵啊，你这是准备走了吗？”

“是啊，”杰洛特说，“冬天你们没法打仗，这意味着没有死人，没有食尸鬼。而且我的合约已经到期了。”

“你说得对，我们把战线推的太靠北了，何况我们的士兵本身就不适应北方的天气，冬季作战毫无疑问是个坏主意。”军需官的尼弗迦德口音很重，讲起话来抑扬顿挫，“那么，明年开春还能再见到你吗，猎魔人？”

杰洛特耸耸肩，“我不知道。”他诚实地说，“或许吧。”但那意味着他又要受召去见恩希尔，所以，或许还是算了。

他花了二十分钟慢吞吞地收拾行李，熄灭篝火，又从军营马厩里牵出了萝卜。半小时后，他已经骑着马站在了宽阔的大路上，思索着走哪条道路北上会比较方便。就在这时，他听见身后传来急促的马蹄声，还有几声呼喊— —那叫的是他的名字吗？

“白狼！”杰洛特回首，果然看见了一个熟悉的人影。噢，他们才道完别。

“怎么，有最后一波食尸鬼没清扫干净吗？”杰洛特引着缰绳，点了点头，算是打过招呼。

“不，不，但是，老天，你必须立马跟我回去一趟。”军需官脸色涨的通红，依旧气喘吁吁，不过这次可能是因为急切。“拜托，别让我为难。”

杰洛特耸了耸肩，这不算是大事，冬天刚刚来临，他并不赶时间。“可以，”他说着，调转了马头，“到底出什么事了？”

“尊敬的皇帝陛下要求见你。”军需官擦了擦汗，他明显松了口气，“他人正在军营— —刚到。”

“操。”杰洛特说。

＊

平心而论，哪怕用再委婉的措辞来讲，他也绝对不喜欢恩希尔恩瑞斯。他们在过去漫长岁月里的两次相遇都算不得什么美好记忆：一次是他因为愚蠢的正义感而与辛特拉女王对峙，结果鲜血溅满舞厅，另一次则是他刚结束与维格弗兹的大战，精疲力竭，被已然称帝的恩希尔赐予一把匕首用来自尽。倘若他愿意相信女术士那一套，利用水镜找寻那个他人生中最应避开的“业祸之人”，那这个人有百分之八十以上的可能性长着恩希尔恩瑞斯的脸。

政治漩涡，强硬冷酷，老谋深算，与希里的血缘关系更让恩希尔危险系数大增。杰洛特想起他时感到唯一可称为轻松的情绪，大概是不甚明显的得意。他成功跟他的小女儿踏上了猎魔之路，把这个权势滔天的皇帝甩在身后不管不顾— —他着实很难不为此感到快意。而两个月前发生在维吉玛行宫的事件顶多算是一次尴尬的小插曲，为他不想跟恩希尔见面的九千五百三十八条理由中新增了最无足轻重的一笔。

他是个Alpha，所有Alpha或多或少都会受到信息素的困扰。在被情欲捕获时，他们不比Omega能多留下多少理智。更何况他是个猎魔人，这意味着更敏感的嗅觉和更容易被干扰的易感期— —没有猎魔人能拿到贞洁奖杯，而追根溯源，这几乎是不可抗力的生理缺陷。

但这一切都无法解释恩希尔为什么在他走进帐篷时挥手屏退了其余所有人，甚至还要求他们拉上屏风，营造了一个相当私密的环境。

“你相当确信我不会杀了你。”杰洛特感觉浑身不自在，他这时候闻不到恩希尔身上的味道了（他收敛的相当好，可怕的控制力）这本该是件好事，但事实上，他的嗅觉像是不受控制般饥肠辘辘，叫嚣着想要再闻一次。

“你当然不会，猎魔人。”恩希尔倒是显得十分放松，他背着手站在离猎魔人不到三步远的地方。行军时所需华贵的貂皮斗篷还挂在他的肩上，没来得及褪下。军需官没撒谎，他的确刚到。

“我猜你不是为了我到这里吧，恩希尔，哪怕是续合约，这个阵仗也太大了些。”

“自然不是。”恩希尔寡淡地说，“收兵休战前会举行庆祝活动，今年又恰好尼弗迦德的传统祭祀日，我来此的目的是参加皇帝必须出席的典礼。”

“噢。”杰洛特干巴巴地顿了顿，“所以你需要一个猎魔人来祝你节日快乐吗？”

恩希尔盯着他，表情介于困惑和难以忍受之间，但最终他开口的语气还是很平缓。

“我召你来，是想要谈论关于我的女儿— —希里雅的一些事。”

“希里已经死了。”杰洛特僵硬地说。“她没从白霜中— —”

“我奉劝你，不要对一个皇帝撒谎。”恩希尔不耐烦地打断了他，“特别是当这个皇帝拥有庞大的帝国和更加庞大的情报机构时。我甚至知道你为她铸的剑上的铭文是什么。所以，猎魔人，不要挑战我的耐心，鉴于你在信守承诺方面有劣迹斑斑的前科。”

“如果你是指我没有把希里给你带回来，”毫无预兆的，一股敌意在杰洛特胸口沸腾起来。他无法抑制这些— —特别是当事情牵扯到希里时，“我完全不后悔。你从未对你的血亲有过庇佑和保护，尽是伤害与苦难。”他语气无礼的近乎刻薄，“虽然我无意对此置喙，但我同时也不会帮助你带希里回来。你怎么会认为我会帮你？她同时也是我的女儿— —我以为二十年前在辛特拉你就搞明白了呢。”

他做好了恩希尔被激怒的准备。或许下一秒卫兵就会进来把他吊死，但按距离来说，他或许能先割断恩希尔的喉咙。这不难。

而出乎意料的，恩希尔没有生气。他像块石头一样冷硬，站姿挺拔，表情漠然到近乎完美，面对诘难连眼皮都没有颤动一下。

“如果我不明白，你凭什么觉得我会让你活到今天，杰洛特？”他缓慢地说，然后姿态优雅的脱下了身上的斗篷，坐到了那把楠木椅上。“坐下，猎魔人。我曾赐予你在我面前坐下的权利— —一生。我从不食言。”

杰洛特坐下时，姿势十分谨慎。后背的两把长剑摩擦，发出令人心惊的碰撞声。而恩希尔仿佛没听见似的半倚在椅子上，双手微合，轻叩指尖。

“我希望你能代我向希里雅传达一则讯息。”他说，“我知道你能找到她，这对你不是个问题。”

“仅此而已？”杰洛特怀疑道，“什么讯息？皇位邀请还是威胁？”

“倘若我要威胁我的女儿，你应该是首当其冲掉脑袋的人。”他不咸不淡地说，“但是不。你可以把它仅仅看做— —一个父亲对女儿的邀请。在严冬之后，初春之时，尼弗迦德会有盛大的春祭活动。这是四年来的第一次春祭，如果可以，我希望她能到场。”

像是看出杰洛特眼神里不善的情绪，恩希尔几乎算是详尽的补充了一句，“— —以受人尊敬的女猎魔人身份。”

“你如何保证不会胁迫她，让她成为继承人？”杰洛特语气略微软化了一点。

“她自身的能力就是最好的保证。我没法困住她，你应该最清楚这点。”

“我清楚这点。但是我依旧不明白，”他说，“你为什么想要希里参加这个？”

恩希尔深深地看了他一眼。  
“上一次我见到她的那年，恰好是春祭年。”他吐字依旧清晰而平淡，仿佛在宣布什么新的律法，而非谈论自己亲生的女儿。但他的眼睫却向下垂了一个微小的弧度— —非常难以发觉— —那几乎像是一次示弱。

“即使你对此不屑一顾，杰洛特，我依旧是她的父亲。”

空气沉默了很久。直到杰洛特重新与恩希尔目光相接— —那双猎豹般锋利的的琥珀色眼睛依旧饱含侵略气息，一如二十年前在辛特拉他们初见时的模样。

“我会的。”杰洛特最终说，“你有权这样做。但我只能代为转达。究竟去或不去— —那会是希里自己的决定。”

恩希尔点了点头。“那么，很高兴我们在这件事上达成了共识。接下来，让我们讨论另一件事。”

杰洛特准备起身的姿势一顿，他有些恼怒地看着恩希尔，“还有什么事？”

“小事。”恩希尔说，“关于两个月前你的奇怪表现。”

杰洛特哑口无言，他在上个话题中拥有的所有理直气壮的气焰瞬间被一盆冰水浇灭了。但同时，他又有种如释重负的痛快感觉，就好像悬在脖子上的铡刀终于落下— —合情合理，恩希尔怎么可能没注意到那些。

“那天的事务比较繁多。前线吃紧，再加上我当时的一些身体原因，让我没有精力进一步思索。”恩希尔说，语气从容的让人心烦意乱。“你为何会对我的信息素产生那么大的反应，猎魔人？这着实— —让我感到有趣。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

＊

情况在恩希尔缓慢释放出信息素时便急转直下。杰洛特基本没能形成什么有效的抵抗— —便被硬逼出了自己的信息素— —锋利的金属味，咸涩又冰冷，让人想起北方的遍地冰雪和银光闪闪的剑刃。

“与你很相配的味道。”恩希尔评论道。好像没注意到空气中两股强大的信息素正充满威胁的对峙着，几乎把小小帐篷里的空气凝固的如有实质。

“你他妈到底想干什么？”杰洛特几乎是用光了脑子里最后的一丁点理智，困惑地说。因为随即发生的事情变得更像是一种本能了。他开始头脑发昏，热度聚集到下腹，就像是被诱发出了一次猛烈的易感期。按理说，两个Alpha的信息素对峙会产生巨大的敌意，带来你死我活的领地厮杀和完全基于兽性的征服搏斗— —但杰洛特没有感受到— —或者说，那些与肾上腺素有关的敌意已经和令人眩晕的酒香搅在了一起，只剩下发酵产生的激烈又曼丽的味道。

然后他们就这样操了。令人惊诧又毫无悬念。杰洛特全程都在头脑发热，眼前一片金星，思维恍惚到甚至不知道到底是谁的阴茎放进了谁的屁股。他只能感受到源源不断的快感和侵染到口腔每一个角落的烈酒味道— —而这甚至不是个艺术修辞— —恩希尔用了他的嘴，不止一次。

完事后，他几乎半瘫软地倒在恩希尔的床上。那件床单完全不能用了，全是各种皱巴巴的体液。然后他花了三分钟找回自己的脑子，偏了偏头，看向了半卧在床榻边，衣衫凌乱的恩希尔— —这才后知后觉的感受到一股天旋地转的荒诞。

“我操。”他说，几乎颤抖了，“你到底干了什么？”

“干了你，”恩希尔的顿了顿，“也干了你想干的事。”

“我从来不想跟尼弗迦德的他妈的皇帝操。”杰洛特说。他听见自己的声音苍白又无力。特别是当他还浑身赤裸一丝不挂，身上沾满了另一个Alpha的味道— —这句话听起来着实没有丝毫可信度— —唯一能让他感觉好受一点的是他能肯定恩希尔身上也遍布着他的信息素，或许后颈还有他啃下的牙印。

而这真的真的没什么好得意的。说真的。

“你浑身上下除了嘴都不是这么说的。”恩希尔寡淡地说，“或者说，你的嘴也不是这么说的。”

“是你先释放的信息素— —”

“得了吧，杰洛特。”恩希尔带了点不耐烦— —他怎么能在刚刚酣畅淋漓跟人操完的情况下这么迅速的摆出这样一张面无表情的臭脸？“别让我们打哑谜了。你很喜欢，不是吗？我只不过是效率更高地做了我们都想做的事— —别告诉我你会介意。”

杰洛特语塞了，再一次的。因为他是个讲道理的人，而他发现恩希尔说的每一句话都该死的有道理— —他介意吗？

“你当然不介意。”恩希尔总结道。语气不容置喙的好像在下达军事命令而非探讨杰洛特本人的贞操观。

“你是个Alpha— —”他虚弱地尝试。

“叶奈法也是个Alpha。而你曾经与她相爱了几十年。”

这又是事实。杰洛特放弃了。

“好吧。”他几乎绝望地说，“你技术不错。”

恩希尔点点头，十分自然的接受了这个赞美。然后他慷慨地留杰洛特享用了军营的午餐，又命人为他打点好了补给，随即便放他离开了。

“我期待着春祭时能见到希里。”恩希尔最后说，“— —还有你。”

＊

杰洛特就这样带着被灌满的水壶、一兜子肉干和很多三明治再次上路了。他骑着萝卜，走在通往北方的大道上— —再一次摇摇晃晃，浑浑噩噩— —又过了整整半天，他好像才从恩希尔的逻辑攻势下捡回了些自己思考的能力。

“所以他为什么要跟一个猎魔人操？”杰洛特嘀咕道。半分钟后，他又想起来一个更严重的问题。

我从来没同意过跟他上床。他想。我从没同意即使他真的很好闻。为什么他该死的还表现得那么理直气壮就好像我们上了二十年的床？这基本上就是迷奸— —这确实是啊！

然后他轻而易举地开始愤怒，甚至想要调转马头冲回尼弗迦德军营跟恩希尔对峙几句，但理智劝说他放弃了这个想法— —无关恐惧或者窘迫，他只是没法允许自己跟恩希尔关于这种事吵架。就像是天啊你为什么要未经我允许用信息素勾引我，我根本不爱你而你却引诱我跟你上床，话说你到底为什么非要跟我上床来着？好极了，然后下一步他们就该把拉多维德叫过来调解一下情感纷争，再让迪斯科彻做个公平判决，最后是罗契监督他们双方和平地握握手以此化干戈为玉帛最好签订一个条约规定他们俩谁操谁怎么操。相当体面，非常成熟。

于是他憋着半肚子的怒火（或者欲火，谁知道呢），骑着马冲凯尔莫罕狂奔而去。他一路上途径了五个受难的村庄，杀了三打孽鬼和更多的水鬼，又干掉了几个叫个不停的怨灵和扔个不停的沼泽巫婆。他没在泄愤，当然没有。杰洛特选择这样告诉自己，然后接过了村民手里少到可怜的几枚金币，转身又向北方驰骋而去。

＊

在第二阵寒流南下之前，他抵达了凯尔莫罕。凯尔莫罕是除了极北山脉外最靠近风源地的地方，深居内陆也注定了它拥有最寒冷的冬季— —破落的大门已经被松软的积雪覆盖，树木仅剩嶙峋的枝干，只有少数常绿的松柏依然昂首，枝叶下垂着晶莹的冰锥。

“嘿。”杰洛特把萝卜拴在马厩，走进城堡时，第一个冲他招手的是艾斯卡尔。“你回来了。”

“是啊。”杰洛特放下身上的行李，“希里和兰伯特呢？”

“希里在楼上，兰伯特……回来之后就没碰见他了。他今年回来的最早，可能跑哪儿打猎了吧。”

“想不到他还会— —操持家用。”

“维瑟米尔不在了，总得有人准备吃的。”艾斯卡尔耸耸肩。杰洛特这才发现他手里拿的是一把种子。“小麦种子。”艾斯卡尔解释道，“比较耐寒。兰伯特从凯拉那里搞了个结界符咒回来，我们想试试能不能小范围提高温度来成活一些春小麦。凯尔莫罕的土地还是挺肥沃的，也不缺水源。”

杰洛特眨了眨眼，一时间不知道该说什么，所以他只是用力拍了拍艾斯卡尔的肩膀— —对于Alpha们来说，这已经是很亲密的举动了。

“我跟你一起去。”他简洁地说。

＊

天色暗沉下来时，杰洛特和艾斯卡尔才从后山返回。而此时兰伯特和希里已经在大厅里摆好了一半的饭菜，温暖的火光映衬着窗外寒冷的冰雪，显得那斑驳老旧的木桌格外舒适。

“杰洛特，你回来了！”希里相当欢快地冲他打了招呼，要不是她手上正端着一盘烤土豆，大概已经冲过来拥抱他了。

“下午就回来了，过去给艾斯卡尔当了会帮手。”杰洛特拍了拍身上的雪和尘土，接过了希里手中的饭菜。“兰伯特做的？”

“我做的。”希里笑眯眯地拍了拍胸脯，“当然啦，兰伯特也不差，他正在厨房跟羊肉酣战。”

话音刚落，兰伯特就骤然地从厨房探了个头出来。他先是用词格外不文明地问候了一下杰洛特的健康，又痛斥了二人不赶紧来搭把手的恶劣行径。艾斯卡尔见状连忙脚步抹油，“我去搬几桶地窖里的葡萄酒上来，兰伯特这边就交给你了。”

“看在他有在做饭的份上。”杰洛特撇着嘴咕哝道。“嘿，兰伯特，猎魔人的听力就是让你干这个的？”

“猎魔人的力量也没能让你多帮我切根胡萝卜。”兰伯特恶狠狠地损他，“赶紧撸袖子干活，高贵的白狼殿下，是时候离开锦衣玉食体验民间疾苦了。”

杰洛特没搭理他，而是打量了一下兰伯特的衣着— —或许格外关注了他腰上挂着的围裙，“还带花边呢，”他诚恳地指出，“兰伯特，你贤惠了。”

“滚你妈的。”兰伯特没好气地说，“跟女术士过日子就这怪样，她们连个稀饭都不会做。”

“她们有魔法，没理由亲力亲为。”杰洛特想起叶奈法悬空缝纫衣服的针线，耸了耸肩。

“凯拉甚至懒得操控魔法来做饭，她喜欢直接变出来— —而我拒绝吃幻术变出来的空气。”

“那确实…挺糟的。”杰洛特难得干巴巴地表达了赞同。“魔法很方便，但有时候还不如没有好。”他意有所指地说，明显想起了一些不太好的回忆。

“详细说说？”

“很多年前的事了，术士宴会…之类的。”杰洛特语焉不详，“我大概吃了一肚子幻术变的鱼子酱，又被提议体验没有过程的性高潮……还有一些关于在刺猬背上进行性行为的危险想法。”（注¹）

“完全是她们能干得出来的事。”兰伯特的语气也干巴巴起来了。

杰洛特深表赞同，于是他真的挽起袖子开始给兰伯特打下手。这不算难，简单的食材料理是每个奔波于旅途的猎魔人的必修课，何况他们的职业要求注定了他们有着刀法灵活的双手。

接下来的一个小时里，兰伯特成功地烤了半只乳羊，又把剩下半只刮掉油脂，加上茄子和白香肠做了炖菜。等他们终于联合做好这两道大餐后，希里和艾斯卡尔已经为每个人乘好了裸麦浓汤— —浓而白的汤品泛着香喷喷的热气，和一点微甜的酸涩融在一起— —纵然杰洛特对饮食没什么偏好，也不得不承认他十分怀念这道家常菜。

“兰伯特，今夜之星啊。”艾斯卡尔笑着把手边满满一整杯葡萄酒递给他。“敬我们的大厨。”

“敬大厨！”希里笑着起哄，抢先把葡萄酒一饮而尽，杰洛特则在一旁尽职尽责地帮她满上。

兰伯特显然毫无谦虚之态，他昂首挺胸，趾高气扬，脸颊上沾的羊油更让他满面红光，硬是把浅色的花边围裙穿出了宗师级盔甲的威风。“我允许你们开动了。”兰伯特拿捏腔调，装模作样地坐了下来— —他总是在模仿上很有一套。“享受美食吧，朋友们。”

随即便是一阵风卷残云，显然，对于猎魔人来说，吃相和品尝细节都尽是华而不实的东西，他们喜欢实用又令人满足的吃饭方式，就好比四个人用二十分钟解决掉一整桌的菜。

杰洛特原本是感到格外闲适的。篝火暖和，家人在侧，香甜的食物刚刚饱腹— —这样的好时刻哪怕对长寿的猎魔人来说也算得上屈指可数。他是如此放松，以至于艾斯卡尔拿出酒桶时只是眨了眨眼— —直到兰伯特从桌下掏出几瓶颜色算得上五彩缤纷的药剂后，他才后知后觉地站了起来。

“我今晚不喝这玩意。”他说，然后硬着头皮面对了三双迷惑不解的眼睛，“我最近对酒……没什么兴趣。”

“扯淡！”兰伯特扯开嗓子嚷嚷道，“两个月前你他奶奶的还差点喝穷老子，装什么呢？”

“我现在没兴趣了。”他干巴巴地说，然后痛苦地接受了艾斯卡尔带着怜悯和震撼的眼神— —就好像他刚才宣称自己性功能障碍了一样。

但事实就是，两个充分理由都告诉他不能喝。其一是，他不想在喝到失去大脑后玩那个鬼游戏，在随便谁说出我没跟国王睡过的时候闷酒。其二，也就是最痛苦的是，在那场性爱后，他对那些火辣的酒液似乎真的没什么兴趣了— —它们在他的味蕾上变得乏味寡淡，喝起来不比刷锅水好多少。杰洛特发现这件事情之初还很不相信，他甚至找了沿途的酒馆点了所有能找到的酒品（并且差点为此倾家荡产），但后来他不得不极度悲愤地接受了现实：恩希尔用一丁点信息素就毁了他。他再也没法喝另一种酒了。

而不凑巧的是，这两个饱满的理由每一个都没法说出口。于是杰洛特干脆利落的转身上楼，假装没听见希里跟兰伯特窃窃私语的声音。

“他咋回事儿？”  
“完全不知道，最近他没被女术士甩啊。”  
“有人给他下咒了？”  
“不可能，别小瞧猎魔人的鼻子。”  
“…难道是变形怪…？”  
“……”  
“……”

然后他摔上门，仰面把自己扔到床上，盯着破旧还带着霉痕的天花板，沉默了好大一会。而有那么两秒，即使杰洛特不愿意承认，他真的在思考跑去军营把恩希尔用拳头狠揍一顿的可行性。

可实施率很高，他想，就是存活率低了点。

＊

当希里推门而入时，杰洛特正跪坐在床上冥想。这是他找到的既能平复心情又能打发时间的好方法，唯一的缺点就是看起来有点可怜。

“噢，杰洛特。”希里坐到了床沿上，破旧的木板发出一声不堪重负的尖叫，“发生什么事了？你可以告诉我，你知道的。”

随便哪个人在现在对他说出上边的这些话，杰洛特都会毫不犹豫地闭着眼让他滚去操自己，但偏偏是希里，所以他只能睁开眼，看着他的小女儿，好声好气地说，“什么事都没发生。”

希里很迅速的摆出了一副鉴于你是傻瓜吗和赶紧如实招来之间的表情。她真的没法装出那种女性特有的委婉关怀。叶奈法在其中影响深远。

“好吧。”他干巴巴地说，“我见到恩希尔了，他知道你还活着。”

这个话题转移的太快，以至于希里明显楞了几秒（她原本指望听到的是情感问题，虽然真相好像确实差不离），“什么时候？”她迅速反应了过来，站姿变得紧绷。

于是杰洛特一边松了口气，一边从食尸鬼委托讲起。他略去了所有关于第二性别的部分，但这件事听起来还是魔幻程度不减。

“他为什么非要找你委托？雷索和其他猎魔人呢？你应该是他最不想见到的人才对，这完全说不通啊。”希里蹙起眉，看起来格外困惑。

“我也这样问他了，”杰洛特说，“我也同样无法理解。上次他对我说的最后一句话是他希望这辈子都不要再见到我，然后三个月不到就有一队黑羽兵全副武装地要我跟他们走。不过现在回想，可能是他那时刚刚得知了你还存活的消息，所以— —”

“所以他想牵制住你，把你安置到某个猎魔工作量适当又可以完全掌控的区域— —就像是尼弗迦德军营前线。”希里冷静地接了下去，“这倒没什么好惊奇的，他统治了整个大陆，如果发现不了我还活着才奇怪呢。所以呢？他又说什么了？”

“说了很多诡异的话— —例如他想见你— —并且还是以一个父亲的身份。”杰洛特耸耸肩，刻意把自己的口吻放的不那么充满怀疑，然后他回想着复述了那些关于春祭典礼的部分，又补充道，“如果你愿意，他允诺你可以以受人尊敬的猎魔人身份到场，甚至可以带上你的朋友，还有我。”

杰洛特原本以为希里会嗤笑，嘲讽，然后像从前那样把这件太过荒诞的事情抛在脑后— —他从来没有考虑过希里会答应的可能性— —但她只是沉默了一会儿，那对猫眼石般莹绿的眼睛半垂着，把思绪藏在了一片阴影中。

“好吧。”她说，“我会去的。”

“噢，”杰洛特顿了顿，然后挤出一个类似于抽气地声音，“你说啥？”

希里只是耸耸肩，“我本就有去南方的打算。”她坦诚地说，“事实上，原本就计划在开春以后。我的一些朋友告诉我雅鲁加河南岸是非常美丽的地方，四季如春，绿茵如盖。那些在战乱中流离失所的精灵和矮人都在南方安了家。噢，还有陶森特，我必须得去那里看看— —”

“你知道你去恩希尔的大本营旅游有多危险吧？”

“我早晚会去尼弗迦德一趟的，这无关任何事。”希里坚持道，“我会从辛特拉那边穿越边界过去。逃避从来不能治愈恐惧，杰洛特，但直面可以。况且今非昔比，我早就不再是任人宰割的辛特拉公主，我完全有能力保护自己。”

“你真的要去？”杰洛特闷声说，“我真没想到— —要是早知道……”

“我必须要去。”希里说。“其实，就算我不去尼弗迦德，尼弗迦德也会撵上我。恩希尔还剩几个小国没有征服？用不了三年，这片大地的每个村落前都会悬挂黑日旗，而我们到达的每个酒馆都会有黑羽军官，他们每次碰杯都会大声问候皇帝的健康。我难道要堵上耳朵，蒙住眼睛，一直缩在凯尔莫罕里或者去往异世界吗？”

“可倘若你去，就很有可能就会卷入权力纷争。这可不仅仅是祭典的问题，希里，你肯定明白，尼弗迦德就是世界中心的漩涡，而恩希尔，我毫不怀疑他会采取各种方法让你做他的储君— —”

“如果我不乐意，他根本困不住我。”希里说，然后她又突然笑了一下，那副沉稳冷静的面容被打破了，露出了杰洛特熟知地、属于小姑娘的神采，“而且，你会陪着我，对吧？”

不，我不会。我这辈子都绝对不要再见到恩希尔恩瑞斯，去他妈的狗皇帝。杰洛特愤怒地想。有那么两秒，他几乎想要站起身走人了，他可以去飞龙山脉或者史凯利杰，总之任何一个可以看不见该死的黑色的地方都很好。但当他抬起头，看见希里— —希里的眼睛，祖母绿的、母鹿般的眼睛，熠熠生辉，满怀信任地盯着他— —

“我会的，”杰洛特绝望地说，“你准备什么时候启程？”

TBC

注¹：原著相关情节。被椰奶拉去参加术士宴会的白狼受到了众多惨绝人寰的性骚扰和调戏，还多了很多类似于“叶奈法的小猎魔人”的爱称。（此处应有阿狼窘迫脸）


End file.
